The Maid of Honor and The Best Man
by InuKagsBabyGurl16
Summary: They had met 15,000 feet in the air on the flight from Tokyo to Kyoto.They had to sit next to each other and to top it all of they couldn't stand each other. As the plane landed they thought that they would never have to see each other again. To bad they
1. Chapter 1

Title:The Maid of Honor and the Best Man

Summary: They had met 15,000 feet in the air on the flight from Tokyo to Kyoto. They sat next to each other and to top it all off they couldn't stand each other. As the plane landed they thought that they would never have to see each other ever again. To bad they were completely unaware that they were both to be apart of the same wedding. InuKags, MirSan

A/N: Hey everyone! I know what ur thinking why am I staring another story? Well cuz the idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. Don't wrry I will still continue Seducing the Enemy. Pleaz R&R! Well on with the story!

Chapter 1: The plane ride

A raven haired girl stepped out of her limo as her chaufer grabbed her luggage. Her chocolate eyes wandered over the many people in the parking lot. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and just by looking at her last name you knew she was the rich and successful journalist who wrote for The Tokyo Journal.(How creative. NOT! Well give me a break I'm only 14!) If you lived in Japan you would also know that her family owned the hottest club in Tokyo, Pure Shard.(Again with my creativeness.) Surprissingly though this Tokyo beauty was modest, decent ,and hard working. You would never know she were rich because she never came across as a snobby rich girl. The only thing that gave it away was her last name which she rarely told people until she could trust them and until she knew that they wouldn't just like her for her money.

Which brings us to the airport. Why is Kagome their you ask? Well her best friend Sango is finally getting married to the perverted man of her dreams. His name Miroku Houshi. The two love birds decided to have their wedding on the country side of Kyoto. Kagome was happy for her friend well friends because Sango was like a sister to her and Miroku and her have been close friends ever since she had first met him. Sango had asked Kagome to be her Maid of Honor. Of course the wedding isn't for another two months but, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and whomever the best man is are staying in a lake house together to help put the final touches on the wedding. Of course Kagome was helping her friends with the fees I mean what's good about having money that you don't spend.

Kagome and Sango have known each other since high school and have been best friends ever since. Of course the two rich girls attended a private school but, that doesn't mean that they still didn't have fun. As the years passed the two graduated college and both went onto grad school. Sango going to medical school to become a doctor where she met her fiance' who is studying to become a doctor as well. Kagome who went to a journalism school to perfect her passion and get her masters degree which she is still working hard for. The two shared an apartment and split the rent. A few more years passed and Miroku is now working at a local Tokyo hospital as is Sango both loved and cherished by their co-workers and yes ingaged. Kagome a respected single journalist loving her life so far...that is until she meets...

-

A silver haired man stepped onto the plane that was boarding. He had cute little triangular dog ears placed on the top of his head as his silver hair dessended past his mid-back. He was no doubt a Hanyou. His name was Inuyasha Takahashi of course the heir to Takahashi corp. His brother Sesshomaru and himself helped their father run the corp. and both would own it, or you could say have to share it once their father died. He was without any question rich very very rich.

Inuyasha usually never takes a plane anywhere. He usually takes a private jet to where he pleases but, he is on his way to be the Best Man at his best friend Miroku's wedding. He decided just to take a regular plane and his brother needed the family jet this weekend for a buisness trip. He thought the plane ride would be just as ordinary as the day had been... he was also as wrong as the raven haired beauty. He now made his way to first class.

-

Kagome was carrying a a small leather bag which contained her laptop to write since she was working on a novel, an Ipod for something to listen to when she got bored and a few books. Of course as she always did she was daydreaming while walking and before she knew it she was in first class on the plane and ran into something hard. She rubbed her forehead as she looked up only to see angry golden orbs.

"Watch where your goin wench!" the man yelled angrily

She had a slight blush on her face and he took notice as his angry exspression was replaced with a smirk.

"You like what you see?" he asked her as his smirk grew wider

"What?" Kagome asked

"I said do you like what you see?" he repeated

"Uh." she replied as she rolled her eyes walking to her seat

"Hey, wench get back here!" he yelled

She rolled her eyes again as she sat down in her seat.

"Wait, don't tell me your sitting here." the man asked again

"What if I am?" she replied annoyed with him

"Well, I'm sitting here too." he replied as he sat into the seat on her left

She was in awe until she regained her speech

"This...has to be..a..mistake." Kagome said as she looked up and locked eyes with him

"Afraid not." he said as he began to close his eyes and slouch in his chair when the plane began lift off

"Great...just fucking great." she mumbled as she too began to close her eyes

-

Two and a half hours later...

Kagome began to here voices waking her from her slumber. She remembers falling asleep but doesn't remember using a pillow. She felt something soft below and on top of her head as she opened her eyes she saw that she was...

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed

"What's y-your problem you loud mouth bitch!" yelled another voice as his ears were ringing.He opened his golden eyes and saw that her head was on his shoulder and that his head lay softly on his

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled

She moved her head and the fight began

"ME GET OFF OF YOU? YOU WERE THE ONE DROOLING ALL OVER MY HEAD!" she yelled

"WELL WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR SO FUCKING UGLY!" he yelled back

"UHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE SUCH AN EGOTISTICAL, ARROGANT, STUBBORN JERK! she yelled as she made her way to the bathroom

When she finally made her way out of the bathroom from trying to cool of before she killed that man she heard a female voice over the intercom.

"Excuse me everyone, we have reached our destination. We will be landing shortly so if you would all buckle up and prepare for our landing and we thank you all for choosing the international airline service." the voice said

"Great now I have to see that ego maniac again." she mumbled to no one in particular

"I heard that you stupid ass bitch!" he yelled angrily as she made her way to where he was seated

"Whatever, it's not like I care." she mumbled again rolling her eyes as she sat down and buckled up

She only heard him mumble something about "stupid bitches!" as the plane began to come to a landing

-

Kagome made her way off the plane and out of the small airport as the night breeze softly blew her raven locks. She began to look around for her awaiting chaufer for another limo ride. Minutes passed as the winter air made her shake slightly. She spotted her chaufer as she read her name on the card in his hands she soon made her way over to where he was standing and helped him place her luggage in the trunk. He opened the door for her and she stepped in. She waited as he made his way to the front of the limo to the driver's seat. As the airport became less and less visible until it finally disappeared Kagome sat in the back and looked out the window and saw nothing but empty land as she made her way to the Lake house she wpuld be staying in for the next 2 months.

"At least I will never have to see that arrogant pigheaded jerk EVER AGAIN!" she thought to herself...if she only knew

-

Inuyasha placed his bags in the trunk of his mercedes benz.(He's so rich that he had a new car waiting for him in the parking lot of the airport!) He pulled the keys to the car out of his pocket as he opened the door and stepped in. He began to drive away in the night on his way to the lake house that he would be staying in for the next 2 months.

"At least I won't ever have to see that stupid wench EVER AGAIN!" he thought to himself...if he only knew

-

A/N: So what did you think? Pleaz review and tell me! O and don't worry the next chappie will be way better and more interesting! Until next time!

-InuKagsBabyGurl16


	2. It's You!

A/N: Hey everyone thanx for the reviews! I appreciate them! Well on with chappie 2! YAY!

Chapter 2: It's You!

Kagome made her way to the glass door with her luggage in hand. She began to lightly knock. She waited for a few moments until she saw Sango making her way to the door.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango said opening the door motioning for her friend to come in

Sango was wearing something casual. Her jogging outfit which consisted of a purple jacket jacket and purple sweats with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Hi Sango. This place is beautiful!" Kagome said her eyes wandering around the room which she came to the conclusion that it was the living room.

"Thanks Kags. Hey follow me and I'll show you where your room is." Sango said grabbing some of Kagome's luggage and leading the way to her room

As Sango and Kagome arrived to Kagome's room Kagome stood in awe. The walls were a plain white. As you walked in a few feet away from the door was a queen sized bed with a pink silky comforter, white fluffed pillows and a window straight ahead. On the wall straight ahead from where the bed was stood the dresser which was made of maple with nine drawers and a mirror. Finally if that was not enough space for her clothes on the left side of the dresser was a walk-in closet.

"So Kags what do you think?" Sango asked snapping Kagome out of her slight trance

"I-I love it!" Kagome exclaimed dropping her luggage near the doorway and ran to give her friend a hug

"Thank you so much Sango!" Kagome exclaimed yet again

"Your welcome." Sango said while trying to breath

"How about we go take a tour of the house?" Sango asked after Kagome released her from the hug

"Ok." Kagome replied as she followed Sango down the hallway of rooms with a big smile on her face

"This is the Dining Room." Sango said as Kagome looked at the long oak table and matching chairs. It also had a white table cloth placed perfectly ontop of it. To the side of the table was an oak cabinet which contained the wine glasses and fine china plates.

"Wow!" Kagome said slowly

Kagome followed Sango around the rest of the house until they came to the deck outside which had the view of the lake.

Kagome and Sango stepped outside to the beautiful sight that left them both astonished. There was a glass table with four chairs around it on the deck. Of course as mentioned before night fall had come and the moonlight cast silvery nets on the water as it shoon down and lite up the night sky. The one thing that ruined the beautiful scene was the unbearable cold winter air. It seemed to the two that as soon as they were outside they were right back in and were slightly cold.

"Hey Sango I forgot to ask where is Miroku?" Kagome asked curious why she hadn't seen him

"I don't know but, if I had to guess I would say taking a shower." Sango replied

"Oh." Kagome replied simply with a slight shiver apparently her body was still a bit cold

"Hey Kags how about you go unpack and I'll make us some hot chocolate." Sango suggested after seeing her friend shiver

"Ok." Kagome replied with a smile. She could always expect this with Sango. She was like a big sister always thinking of her lil' sis first.

-

MIroku made his way to the door. Of course Sango's guess was right he had just gotten out of the shower and heard someone knock on the door. As he came into eyeshot of where the door was he saw his hanyou friend standing on the other side of the door with his luggage impatiently as always.

"Hey Yash what's up?" Miroku asked as his friend made his way into the house

"Nothing really." Inuyasha replied

"Well how are you doin?" Miroku asked

"Good. How about you?" Inuyasha replied and then asked the same thing back

"Great man." Miroku replied

"Hey follow me and I'll show you where your room is." Miroku said as he made his way to where Inuyasha's room was located

Miroku and Inuyasha finally turned into a room in the long hall which was obviously Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha looked at his room. It was painted a dark shade of red. The dresser was on the right side of the bed which was located on the wall farthest from the door. The bed was king sized with a black comforter and white fluffed pillows. There was also a window on the left side of the bed.

Inuyasha threw his luggage on his bed.

"Hey Yash come on and I'll give you the grand tour." Miroku said as he began to walk out of the room with Inuyasha following.

-

"Here you go." Sango said handing Kagome her hot chocolate. Sango knew exactly how Kagome took her hot chocolate. A sprinkle of brown sugar and whipped cream. Kagome took it greatfully and sat next to Sango on her bed.

"So.. Kags how was your flight?" Sango asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate

"It was terrible." Kagome replied bitterly taking a sip of her hot chocolate too

"Oh come on flying isn't that bad." Sango said

"Yes it is when you have to sit next to an arrogant jerk the whole time."Kagome replied

"Sounds to me like this guy really knew how to push your buttons." Sango said with a small amirk

"What do you mean he pushed my buttons? I don't have any buttons to push!" Kagome stated and asked a bit confused

"Oh Kags you do to have buttons and most people know exactly how to push them. It probably doesn't help that you have a short temper too." Sango said now giggling at her friend's expence

"I get it from you." Kagome muttered placing while placing her cup on the nightstand

"What did you say?" Sango asked a smile still on her face because she knew exactly what her friend had said

"Nothing." Kagome replied simply

"Oh really?" Sango asked again as she grabbed a pillow from behind herself

Kagome turned her attention to the window and soon began to focus solemly on the moon and stars outside not paying attention to what was going on around her.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said slyly tapping Kagome on the shoulder

"Wh-" Kagome was about to ask but, when she turned around her face was greeted with a pillow

"Hey that's not fair! I don't have a pillow!" Kagome exclaimed with a slight pout

"Well you better get one!" Sango commanded as she hit Kagome with the pillow again

What happened next was what would be expected... A completely chaotic pillow fight.

-

Inuyasha and Miroku had finished the tour and Inuyasha was unpacked. The two were currently talking in Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha how was your flight?" Miroku asked

"Absolutely terrible." Inuyasha said becoming annoyed with the memories

"It couldn't of been that bad." Miroku stated

"It is when you have to sit next to an annoying stupid bitch the whole time! Inuyasha yelled as a growl escaped from his throat

"Ok whatever you say." Miroku stated rolling his eyes

All of a sudden the two men heard screaming and giggling from a room down the hall.

"Well that's probably Sango and the Maid of Honor whom you haven't met." Miroku said

"I wonder what they are doing?" Inuyasha asked morely himself than Miroku. The two exchanged glances and decided to go and see what the ladies were up to.

They walked down the hall and wound up at a closed door where the giggling came from. Miroku knocked lightly on the door to get their attention.

"Can we come in?" Miroku asked

"Yeah come in." the girls said after a few seconds of silence

Miroku opened the door and saw Sango sitting on the bed and, Kagome picking a bit of the mess they made from the pillow fight.

"Hey I just came to introduce Inuyasha to our lovely Maid of Honor." Miroku said

Kagome finally finished picking up the small mess and looked over to the door to see Miroku and...

"Kagome I would like you to meet my Best Man, Inuyasha." Miroku said

"Oh and Inuyasha I would like you to meet my Maid of Honor, Kagome." Sango said

After this was said there was a long uncomfortable silence. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood wide-eyed in astonishment.

"It's you!" they both said in unison breaking the long silence

-

"A/N: OOO I know cliffie but, don't worry I'll try to update soon but no promises cause I always have a lot of homework. Well what do you think will happen? Pleaz review and tell me what you thought of this chappie! Well until next time!

-InuKagsBabyGurl16


	3. Music in the Night

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanx so much for the reviews! I'm glad u all like the story so far! Well on with chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Music in the Night

"You're that stupid ass jerk!" Kagome yelled at the familiar silver haired man standing in front of her

"You're that annoying bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back at the raven haired girl

"What did you say!" Kagome asked her eyes glazed with anger

"You heard me!" he yelled back

"Well It looks like you to already know each other." Sango stated trying to break up the conflict

"Yeah and I sure as hell am not happy about it." Kagome muttered thinking that no one would hear... yet being wrong is what she was getting good at

"I heard that wench! Believe me it ain't no picnic knowing you either." Inuyasha said back

"UGH I swear I'm gonna-" Kagome was just about to strangle him until she felt two arms hold her back she was guessing it was Sango

"Kagome calm down." Sango whispered in her ear

"Let me go Sango!" Kagome yelled as her blood boiled

Inuyasha only smirked at her. It was that smirk that said" Ha ha ha."

She gave him a scowl as she tried to count to ten and calm her self down before she killed someone.That person being the silver haired man infront of her.

As Kagome's anger settled, Sango took notice and let her go she was after all only looking out for Kagome, she didn't want her to end up in trouble like that one time...oops I've said to much!

"Maybe we should get these two away from each other before they start world war 3." Sango whispered into her soon to be husbands ear

"Good idea love." Miroku replied back to Sango's suggestion

"Well since you two already know each other, Inuyasha, Sango and I will be on our way out so Kagome can get some rest." Miroku said he too was exhausted from the long day of wedding planning

"Goodnight Kagome." Sango said as she gave her long time friend a quick hug and began to follow Inuyasha and Miroku out the door

"Remember, if you need anything I'm just down the hall." Sango assured her that she was there if needed

"Thanks Sango, Can you please shut the door on your way out?" Kagome asked and her friend nodded and shut the door

Kagome whom wasn't tired at all decided to get out her laptop and continue the novel she was writing and hoped that she would someday get it published. She pulled it out and began typing.

---------With Inuyasha

Inuyasha had just got through the lecturing of Sango and Miroku about being nicer to that girl who goes by the name of Kagome. He was now laying in his bed, with nothing but his boxers on and a warm pair of white socks.

"I'm so goddamn bored, I wish I had something to entertain me." Inuyasha thought and as he did so his ears began to twitch as they picked up a familiar tune one he had heard before. It was a beautiful melody filling his ears he just couldn't remember the name of the piece. He listened to the entrancing tune a bit more, whomever was playing was indefinetly talented that's for sure. "It's Pachelbel Canon." he said to himself when the name finally came to his mind. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go investigate to see whom was playing the lovely wedding melody. He crept out of his bed and into the long narrow hallway. He saw a slit of light coming from a cracked door. As he got closer the sound grew louder until he was peaking into the room. He saw her, Kagome holding a stringed instrument with a stand infront of her.

"That's not right!" she yelled getting aggitated with her instrument or herself he couldn't really tell

"What's her problem she sounds great!" he thought to himself for he would never dare to say that out loud

"I should of listened to you dad." Kagome thought as she gripped the left shoulder of her Viola while a memory came back

--------Flashback-------

An eight year old girl had just finished her recital and ran to a familiar face as a smile appeared on her face.

"How was I daddy?" the little girl asked

"You were good dear, but you could of been great if you would try a bit harder." The man stated looking into the girl's brown eyes

"I'm sorry I dissapointed you." the little girl said fighting back the tears that were welling in her eyes

"It's okay. Just go and pack up your instrument and we'll go." her dad said simply with a small smile

She nodded and made her way to her instrument case. This younger version of Kagome had tried all she could to impress her father, she was in her school's orchestra since the age of five she took private lessons and practiced constantly, but it was never enough to satisfy that man. He always said the same thing over and over you were good, but you could've been great if you would try harder.She was finished packing up her Viola, so she now made her way to find her father and make her way home.

------End of Flashback-------

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and soon made their way down her cheeks.

"Will I ever be good enough for you dad?" Kagome asked no one in particular. She wipped the tears from her eyes and the salty water trails left from her previous tears. She put up her instrument and went to where the door was to shut of the light, she noticed something though as she was about to turn off the light she saw a stream of silver in the black hallway. She opened her door fully and saw him standing there in his boxers and a pair of socks. Man was she mad!

Inuyasha was scared out of his mind. He had never understood that old idiom curiosity killed the cat, but boy would he learn soon!

------

A/N: I know what your thinking what a bitch she made us wait forever for an update! Wellz school is hectic and my parents are a pain! So I'm sooooooo sorry! I hope u liked the chappie! Pleaz review!

Luv u all,

InuKagsBabyGurl16


End file.
